Making amends
by Izzu
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Post episode 35. Takeru and the others talked about Shintaro with Ryunosuke as they headed back home.


az: Something I wrote after watching episode 35 since I was left stumped at the start of my NaNo. Not really sure where this piece was heading to... but I guess I'll look back to this after November is done.

* * *

Making amends

by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"So, it's all right now?"

Ryunosuke turned his attention towards Takeru as he smiled.

"Yes, it's all fine now. With that person as it is now, he'd do fine until the day I would return to that place." said Ryunosuke as he turned to look towards the direction of the Kabuki-za building. He shrugged.

"Let's go home."

"Wait a minute, Ryunosuke!" Chiaki suddenly interjected. "So all this time you've been in a bad mood because of a PERSON?" Chiaki exclaimed aloud before Kotoha pulled him aback to calm him.

Takeru shrugged at them. 'So who was he?" he asked as Ryunosuke sighed.

"He was my partner. It was because of both of our efforts that I had manage to convince the leader to allow us to have this young kabuki actor performance. Shintaro... ever since I've left, haven't been able to concentrate on his performance. Since this happened because I had left without any notice, I felt responsible for his well-being."

Chiaki, who had been harassed by Kotoha earlier; paused in his action before shaking her off from himself. Ryunosuke grinned at seeing his fellow samurai's concerned face.

"This performance had been allowed to be organized because of me after all! This project had finally come to fruition finally and I, the one who made it possible for it to happen; had bailed out, leaving Shintaro to do it alone. Of course I would worry about it, this had been the product of all my hard work. I would certainly feel bad if it had not succeed, Shintaro would probably hate me for that."

Ryunosuke paused. "Maa... all that has passed now, I felt better already seeing everything going to turn out fine for him. I already felt my burden lightened already!"

"That's definitely like you, to worry about something by yourself. Like that time with Mr. Brown..." mused Chiaki as Mako slapped his shoulder warningly. Ignoring her, he quipped again.

"But you sure bounced back up to your cheery mood so quickly. To think we had been so concerned about you with your brooding and on retrieving your shodophone..."

Ryunosuke chuckled at that as he shrugged. "I know that I could count on Tono and all of you to retrieve that back. I just can't burden any of you more about my problems. The problem between me and Shintaro, I should handle it on my own, I can't possibly ask any of you to help on it. It would be hard to explain what was the relationship between us to him and we can't possibly tell him about the Shinkengers—"

"You're never a burden to us, Ryunosuke..."

Ryunosuke turned towards Takeru in surprise. "Of course, my lord! I didn't mean to say—"

"Maa... that aside, I really had to hand it to you, Ryunosuke!" said Genta suddenly as he broke the tension between Takeru and Ryunosuke. "It had been bothering me a lot about how to combine Ushi Origami power with the other Origami discs. But you had manage to solve it in no time at all! How did you know that the combination would work? You're never there to hear us discuss about it."

Ryunosuke shrugged, grateful for the change of topic as he answered.

"I just know it. Ushi origami had after all been created by the same people who created the other origami. Certainly it would be able to combine with the others, regardless if it had been a forbidden disc or not."

Everyone blinked at him dumbfounded as he stared back at them in wonder.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Mako sighed.

"Mou... Ryunosuke! Sometimes I wonder if one day you would kill us with shock whenever you do things without thinking."

Ryunosuke cocked his brow at her.

"Why shouldn't it work? If we had taken Ushi Orgami apart from its cart, it would still be like any other origami and would be able to combine with the others to make a new Shinken-oh. And similar as IkaTenku Buster, I believed Ika, Kabuto, Kajiki and Tora origami would be able to combine with the cart to form something else. It did work! That aside, I have faith in Tono and all of you that we can make it work." said Ryunosuke cheerfully.

Without waiting for the others to react to his words, Ryunosuke immediately turn around to head back to the mansion; skipping merrily on his steps cheerfully. Still dumbfounded, it was Takeru who broke the spell as he coughed aloud.

"That's Ryunosuke for you." he said, still amused.

Chiaki chuckled. "Definitely. That guy can hardly be taken serious for long. He's always so straight-forward and goofy, it'd be very weird if he starts acting like Takeru..."

Takeru immediately turned his head towards him. "What did you mean by that?"

"Maa maa, enough of poking at each other. Let's go... Ryunosuke must be wondering why on earth we still haven't caught up with him. We can continue this at home..." said Mako patronizingly as the five of them hurried their steps to catch up with Ryunosuke, who had already left them meters ahead...

xxx

"Felt better?"

Ryunosuke glanced towards the young lord as he nod his head. It seemed that his lord would not stop pestering him until he made sure that he was completely okay. Ryunosuke smiled.

"So that was your old friend, huh?" asked Takeru as Ryunosuke nodded some more.

"The only few friends I did have in the past, yes. Shintaro and I met few years ago when I've went to further my trainings to be a kabuki actor. That was, after I've convinced my father that I could manage both my samurai and kabuki training at the same time. We had lived quite near to each other after all, so it was a relief to have a friend who loved and understand the same passion for Kabuki like I have."

"I take it that both of you had patched things up between you?"

Ryunosuke nodded again.

"At least now, Shintaro knows that I did not abandon Kabuki completely. Even if I couldn't explain to him exactly, at least now he understood that I had left to do something equally important to me." he said.

"I'm glad I managed to convey my thoughts to him. I swear I would not be able to stop thinking about this if Shintaro still harboured his resentment towards me for abandoning our dream."

Takeru smiled.

"You think too much sometimes, Ryunosuke."

Both of them chuckled softly.

"I can't help it, I guess. I suppose if ever I had an argument with you, I would also feel very bad about it until we make amends with each other. It's how I am. It's not like me to keep an argument for long."

Takeru sighed, thinking back on that day when both of them had argued about his decision to duel with Fuwa Juzo.

"I supposed so. It's not like you can change your personality suddenly. But Ryunosuke... on that note, can you do something about the excitability of yours? I know you gets excited easily when trying on something new, but I kinda... not used to it much."

Ryunosuke glanced at him curiously. "Hmm... are you feeling uncomfortable about how I act?"

Takeru shook his head hastily at him before turning away. He bit his lips as he felt his cheeks reddening.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean... like earlier, about using Ushi discs. You surprised me a bit when you kept urging me to use it and activate the disc right away before I got any time to react."

Ryunosuke coughed suddenly before he stuttered.

"I-I... Sorry about that. Perhaps because I had been so relieved about Shintaro earlier, that it got over me during the fight. Aside from that, I guess I was anxious to see Shinken-oh's new form. That and the fact that there would be no other way we could defeat that ayakashi. We shouldn't have hesitate during a fight just because we're unsure of—"

"Ryunosuke."

"Ah! I'm sorry... I'll try to be less excited about things like this next time..."

Takeru grinned.

"But it was fun, isn't it? It's like playing with a new toy. I guess that's how you must have felt... when you've been thinking up on how to combine Dai-Tenku with Shinken-oh before?"

Ryunosuke grinned back but later stopped himself. "I suppose it's not proper to think of it like this." he said, as Ryuu origami came out from his pocket to nip his ears.

Takeru laughed as he started to poke his Shishi origami as well.

"But I guess it's not wrong to have fun once a while... we need it to keep our spirits up."

"I would have to agree... my lord."


End file.
